


It All Goes North

by Artists_Avenue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Android Children, Androids in love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But so does North, Children are Angels, Comedy, Conkus - Freeform, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is oblivious, Connor/Markus - Freeform, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I added in the children and North to be evil, Kisses, M/M, My friend came up with the prompt, North deserves respect, North is ultimate wing woman, North totally ships these two, North will be the end of Markus, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK1000 - Freeform, Romance, Simon and Josh need to chill, These boys deserve happiness, Wing Woman, Your welcome Dani, flustered androids, marcon, markus/connor - Freeform, otp, rk1k - Freeform, shoved by children, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artists_Avenue/pseuds/Artists_Avenue
Summary: North sees the signs, in fact everyone sees them too, but she’s the only one ready to take initiative. I mean, she is Markus’s wing woman, he just doesn’t know it! In which North takes the perfect opportunity to get her favorite ship to kiss~--First time posting on here, and first time writing a one shot in a REALLY long time, so go easy on me please~





	It All Goes North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danilionrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=danilionrawr).



Title: It All Goes North  
Pairing: Markus/Connor (RK1000)  
Summary: North sees the signs, in fact everyone sees them too, but she’s the only one ready to take initiative. I mean, she is Markus’s wing woman, he just doesn’t know it! In which North takes the perfect opportunity to get her favorite ship to kiss~  
Rated: T  
-  
-  
-

It wasn’t unusual for North to spy on her favorite ship, and the Jericho group knew this. Ever since the revolution of Android Freedom, which has been a year since then, most of the people of Jericho knew of the budding love that formed between the two RK series prototypes. Markus and Connor had spent a lot of time together since things had calmed down and Connor was now apart of the group; it took some time for them to adapt to the newly deviated ex Deviant Hunter, but soon found his awkward and puppy like personality to be a nice contrast in the group. Everyone saw him as someone to protect, even though they all knew the detective could easily snap someone’s neck if he wanted to.

Even Hank saw the new emotions, having taken in Connor as his unofficial adopted son, he knew more about Connor then anyone. So, everyone knew something was up at that point. The problem with that was… both androids were completely oblivious. Or more along the lines of Connor being oblivious and Markus too chicken to confess to the paler male. It angered North to her very core, expressing this to Markus only caused him to stutter, saying he didn’t want to pressure the RK800 since his emotions were still too new to him. But North knew, Hank and Markus have taught him plenty enough to be able to see the signs, and at this point Connor was just too clueless to figure it out on his own.

Being as how no one else would take initiative though, she elected herself to be Markus’s wing woman! Without him knowing of course; if he was aware of her new status, than the whole plan would fail. It was simple really, if words weren’t going to be expressed between the two, it was time for action, and action was something North was an expert at. 

“I don’t see what you’re trying to get at North” Simon spoke, currently North, Simon and Josh stood around the corner of a hall leading to the main room of New Jericho. They had set place and renovated the old church from before as a place for Androids to come to, whether it be for help or simple mingling. The strawberry blond sighed, being the only one peering around the corner while the other two leaned against the wall behind her. Simon had his arms crossed while Josh scrolled through his phone of important meetings or documents coming up, seeing as how they work closely with Markus on his leadership. Both looked very unamused.

“I told you…” She paused and swiftly turned to the two against the wall “As Markus’s wing woman- “

“Unofficially” Josh interjected, not looking up from his phone.

“Shut up!” She hissed, pointing an offending finger in his direction, it only made him smirk. “As I was saying, as his wing woman, I need to ensure our friend and leader is in a healthy and steady relationship with the one he OBVIOUSLY has a huge boner for.” Simon cringed at that “And since at this point it seems words won’t be enough for them, it’s time to do some magic and take action. But since no one else seems to be on board with this- “

“Because it’s ridiculous” Simon chimed in now, smiling as Josh snickered.

North growled “So what, you don’t want them together?!” She accused, but Simon simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

“That’s not it North and you know it. We want Markus and Connor to be together, seriously it’s killing all of us trust me, but I think it should be something that happens on their own time. You know, let love blossom on its own?” He emphasized this by gesturing with his hands, wiggling his fingers to mimic some sort of sparkling effect in the air.

“Oh please, don’t make me sick. Those two need to bang and you know it” She grumbled, turning back around to peer around the corner at the two lovebirds. Currently Markus and Connor stood idly facing each other near the entrance of the church, Markus’s back turned to her. They were in deep conversation, but still sickeningly flirting with each other in their own adorable manor. Connor’s small smiles and light laughter signified Markus must have said something funny, or it could have been a pity laugh with how Markus made a cringe move to lean against the wall to edge closer to Connor, or at least it was cringey to North. Connor didn’t seem to mind though, instead keeping his loving smile and even, dare she say, stepping a bit closer to the taller one as well.

“So, what’s your plan than?” Simon spoke again, but this time North adorned an evil smirk to her lips. 

“You’ll see” Without another word, North revealed herself from her hiding spot to make her way towards her targets. At this point Josh looked up from his phone and the two boys looked at each other in concern, turning back to peer around the corner North previously occupied.

Instead of going straight to the RK models, she made her way to the group of children androids playing with dolls or coloring on the floor near them, she knelt to them with a smile and their attention turned to her.

“Hey kids, how would you all like to play a game?” She said cheerfully, almost instantly their little faces little up, curiosity spiking their interest in the game. She was already proud of herself.

“What kind of game?!” One of them asked, a small child with short blond hair and blue eyes, seemingly sparkling in the sunlight waiting for her answer. North smirked, peering over the children’s curious expressions.

A light flickered in her head. “How about we play ‘One Person Tag’? Do you know how to play that?” The kids shook their heads, still curious from this new-found game they were about to learn. “Well, it’s when the entire group playing are ‘It’ and one person is the person that is free. The whole group tries to the person that is free, and whoever tags them is free while the previous person is it. The last one free at the end of the time is the winner!” Their eyes lit up at this, a chance to have one winner triumph over all?! It was a game set up for disaster… For Markus that is. “So, do you all wanna play?” She asked again, the group agreed and cheered, showing their excitement.

“Who’s the free one?!” A brunette little boy asked, making North's smirk broaden slightly. 

“Well you see Markus over there, the tall man in the trench coat?” She pointed to his direction, he no longer leaned against the wall but continued flirting with the other boy. If anything, they might have gotten slightly close, this was perfect! The kids nodded “He’s the free one, and we only have five minutes before the game ends. I’ll keep track, are you all ready?” She piped up excitedly, the kids readied themselves and nodded, standing up and giggling as they prepared their attack on Markus.

“On your marks, get set… GO!” She could barely get the word out before a group of ten or so android children bolted in a full sprint towards the oblivious revolutionary leader. North covered her mouth to keep from laughing, and time seemed to slow down for everyone suddenly curious of the sudden noise of children screaming and running.

Over by the two clueless androids, they didn’t seem to notice much of the noise before it became too late. Engrossed in each other’s eyes and words that before they knew it, Markus felt a pair of small hands push against his mid back, followed by a hardy shove from several other hands and bodies. 

Connor’s eyes widened first, seeing the approaching children briefly. “Markus-!” He tried to warn but was cut short as the taller male’s eyes widened from being forcefully knocked forward towards Connor. The two were already standing close together, so it would have been easy to steady themselves, but the weight of several children made them lose their balance. Connor’s palms braised themselves on Markus’s chest while the other man’s arms wrapped around his waist, their face brought closer together until suddenly lips crashed against lips. It was brief and honestly not that graceful, and the two ended up falling to the ground. Connor landed on his back with a grunt while Markus ended up straddling the brunette, and when they came out of their stupor, both males blushed a heavy shade of blue as they stared at each other. The children around them laughed, either falling themselves or witnessing what happened. 

“I’m the free one!!!” The small brunette from earlier exclaimed, having been the first kid to shove Markus. As if ignoring what happened, the kids started chasing the free one around the church, leaving the two boys on the ground unsure of what happened honestly.

Though Markus was still extremely flustered, he heard an all too familiar laugh behind him, recognizing it to belong to North. He inwardly growled, already knowing this was her doing, and deciding he had to think of an excuse quick.

“I-I um…” He swallowed, his voice cracking and realizing this was a lot harder than he thought. Staring down at brown eyes, still attempting to understand the situation at hand. Connor’s face was so blue, and his hands still gripped the others jacket on his chest. Markus cleared his throat and chuckled, feeling his stress levels rising a bit. “S-Sorry… ‘bout that. Y-You know kids! They just…” Now he was just stammering! It was becoming awkward now, and Markus made a move to stand. “I-I’ll just- “The grip on his jacket tightened as Connor balled his hands into fists to grip the fabric, harshly pulling on it until Markus was brought closer to the other. Connor lifted his head slightly to bring their lips together again in a gentler kiss than before, his shoulders tense.

He brought one hand up to the others neck, his synthetic skin fading to reveal white, asking to interface. He let him, his skin on his neck fading as they connected. A rush of emotions flashed through them both like a wave from the ocean, they felt everything that was unsaid between them. The fear from Markus in overwhelming Connor, the confusion from the younger model not knowing what these feelings were. Markus saw the conversations the other had with Hank about these emotions, and Connor saw the distraught nature and pain of Markus wanting to express his love for the other for so long but kept it at a slow pace for Connor’s sake. Markus brought his hand up to hold the other’s soothingly, interfacing with their hands connected instead and pressing closer to the other boy, with their eyes closed and continuing to stay in their kiss.

Behind them a few feet away, North had calmed down from her laughter, clutching her sides and wiping her eyes from stray tears at the corners. Josh and Simon approached her with a completely bewildered look to them, it made her chuckle.

“I… Can’t believe that worked…” Josh spoke in awe, the blond nodding his head next to him with his mouth hung open. Their female teammate placed her hands on her hips, looking smugly proud.

“Never doubt me boy’s, it just leads to trouble!” Simon raised an eyebrow at this and turned to her.

“Trusting you in general leads to trouble as well- “

“Would you shut up and let me have this at least!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking back to the RK models, smiling as Connor’s LED flickered blue, showing true happiness and love for the other, and if Markus still had his, she bet his would be doing the same. “Now…” She turned to face the others with a smirk. “Who should I set you two with? Any crushes I should know about?” Raising an eyebrow, her smirk widened as the two boys’ eyes widened, already backing away to make a hasty exit. 

“Uh nope! We’re good!”

“No thanks North, bye!”

They quickly turned on their heals and ran, leaving North to chuckle at their skittish nature around her. “Ah, I have too much fun with this~”.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, me and one of my best friends REALLY love Detroit, like it's kind of scary sometimes. But we also REALLY love Markus/Connor. One day she came up with the prompt of Markus tripping or falling and ending up kissing Connor by accident, I loved it, but it needed more. I honestly think North would be the reason for his downfall anyway! XD The android children were just so that way she didn't have to initiate pushing him, plus kids are cute and innocent and Markus would never be mad at them! I support super awesome wing woman North!!! Hope you enjoyed~ (Also did anyone play this game as a kid or was I the only one to experience this?...)


End file.
